Slayer and Wilderness Slayer
Slayer Beginners Guide to Slayer by Vatmos This guide will run through the basics of Slayer and what it has to offer! So grab your tech decks and lets roll into it. 1: How to start Slayer You would wanna go home, you can use the home teleport in your magic tab or ;;home Or you can use the Slayer Teleport through the Global Teleport Wizard at Home or Global Teleports in the Quest/Server Information Tab. Slayer Teleport is located under "Skilling" 2: How to get your first task Talk to the slayer master Spria to start your slayer Journeys When you level up your Slayer, you'll be able to pick other Slayer Masters. Spria: Level 1 Mazchna: Level 25 Vannakka: Level 50 Chaeldar: Level 75 Sumona: Level 85 Special Slayer Masters Hanto (Boss Tasks): Level 92 Wildyer(Wilderness) Wilderness Tasks? What are they? Well you can convert your slayer task (Some task's cant be converted) 3: How to find your task Just behind Mazchna, there is a NPC called "Slayer Guide" He will tell you important stuff like, where your task is located. Talk to him. Select "I need help with my slayer task. He'll tell you where it's located. 4: Slayer Store Go to your slayer master, talk to him and click on "Can i Access The Task Point Shop" A interface will pop up with 3 tabs. Each tabs have different things such as General Point Shop Unlock/Learn Shop Assignment/Tasks Shop 5: Extra Information Did you know, if you complete your slayer task in a certain time period, you'll get extra coins and points! What are Monster Parts? Well you can save them up to sell (Monster parts sell for alot!) or make Monster Boxes! To make Monster Boxes, you'll need to be at the Monster Machine Located next to Wildyner Click on the Monster Machine or Right Click and select "Look Monster Machine" After you clicked on the Monster Machine, a Interface will pop up! There are 3 different tiers of Monster Boxes. # Red- Being a Common Tier since it uses Common Parts(3rd Best) # Yellow- Being a Uncommon Tier since it uses Uncommon Parts(2nd Best) # Blue- Being a Rare Tier since it uses Rare Parts.(Best Overall) The rewards are Different on each Tier, the rewards are different. So need some cash? Or do you want to try your luck! Wilderness Slayer Wilderness Slayer Guide Created by Someone Once you receive a slayer assignments, you can turn it into a wilderness slayer assignment by speaking to "Wildyer" at the Slayer Camp. Monsters defeated inside the wilderness will give the following: - Double slayer exp - Double task points - 0.5% drop rates Here is a list of all the slayer npc's locations. You can access these areas from the Global Teleport -> PvP zones. These zones are in the wilderness and possibly in a multi-zone so be careful Ruins north-east (level 28, multi) : - Dark beast - Gargoyle Ruins west (level 22) : - Abyssal demons - Black demons - Lesser demons Graves (level 21, multi) : - Zombie Wilderness Volcano (level 21, multi) : - Black dragons - Greater demons - Blue dragons - Frost dragons - Hellhounds - Ankous - Lesser demons - Iron dragons - Bronze dragons Revenant dungeon (multi) : - Greater demons - Green dragons - Hellhounds - Revenants West (level 10) : - Green dragons East (level 19) : - Green dragons Mage bank (multi) : - Giant bats Northwest of Lava Dragon Isle (level 27) : - Spiders - Giant spiders